


and then some [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, season 3 canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: if a fic had a book cover, it might look like this.





	and then some [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Then Some](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914197) by [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool). 



> SAAAAAAM i'm so glad we were paired up for this year's supernova! it's been so rad to work with you, and i can't wait for everyone to get to read your fic! honestly, thanks for letting me ramble at you and ask you tons of questions and show you lots of work in progress art. here's hoping the art, ahem, draws the readers in!
> 
> also, this was my first foray into digitally transforming art i drew by hand on paper originally, and it's been quite the learning process omg. props to all the artists out there who do this all the time! you inspire me.
> 
> and special thanks also to tris, who motivated me when i was feeling like i couldn't finish, and is, as always, an all around great friend.

season 3, and henry is still memory-less. but emma and regina are working hard to find out just what zelena wants, and how to break this latest curse. and maybe, just maybe, they'll stumble upon true love.

 

for the full size version of the art, click [here](https://imgur.com/a/oAI9L) or [here](https://i.imgur.com/qPErmXz.png)!


End file.
